There is currently a strong trend to replace incandescent lighting devices with lighting devices based on SSL technology for reasons of energy efficiency and operational lifetime. An example of an SSL type lighting device is the lamp disclosed in CN103775983A. This lamp has light emitting diodes (LEDs) mounted on a cylindrical substrate comprising several side plates and a top plate.
Despite the efforts that have gone into developing lighting devices based on SSL technology, further efforts aimed at finding innovative solutions to the various technical challenges associated with the development of such lighting devices are warranted. For example, a pertinent problem is how to achieve a uniform light distribution without having to resort to complicated designs that add significant costs to the manufacturing process.